The present invention relates to an advanced infrared scanner and more particularly to a scanner having traversing scanner heads completely located inside of a box-beam structure.
There are many situations where it is desirable to have a scanner for a moving web, such as in a paper machine, where space limitations and the environment prohibit the use of currently available scanner structures. For example, there are no scanners which are compact enough to fit into the wet press section of a modern paper machine. During the 1960's and 1970's, the emerging scanning technology was attempted in the press sections of board and linerboard paper machines. The reliability due to the environment was poor, the measurements were slow and inaccurate and the installation was difficult. As the machine speeds increased during the 1980's, and as new pressing schemes for substantially higher levels of water removal were realized, the machine space for conventional wet press scanners was not available. In addition, the environment became even more hostile with higher temperatures and water sprays making the application of available scanning sensors with exposed sensor heads impractical.